User talk:Paceyourself
Welcome Re: Sure thing. Before I do that though, I'd just like to say it's great to have someone working on the new content! When you're making monster articles, try to name them as close to the actual in-game name as possible, including capitalization. The wiki automatically capitalizes the first letter in any article, but other than that, try to make it match exactly. And when you upload a monster image, upload it to the exact same name that the article is and it'll display automatically. That'll save you the work of having to manually fill out the iname and idesc fields too. As far as images go, yours look great so far. Something that I've found helpful - you don't have to do this but you might want to - is there's a way to set the game options so monsters don't glow if you roll the mouse cursor over them. Then you can make their names appear by putting the cursor over them without having them get discolored. It's useful for really big monsters, or super-aggressive ones that see inviz. Other than that everything you've done looks just fine so far. Feel free to ask me for help any time. Jeff (talk| ) 22:45, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :just realized I forgot the most important thing. :Don't stress out over whether you're doing something perfectly or not! There's a learning curve, especially with all the templates in use here, and plenty of people around to help out and fix things. A monster article at a name that isn't 100% perfect only needs a page rename - a monster article that doesn't get written at all isn't useful to anyone, right? Jeff (talk| ) 22:47, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::To get rid of the glow :::#Go to Options --> User Interface and be sure you've clicked the 'Advanced' button at the upper righthand of the options window :::#Select Target Highlight :::#Make sure that 'Highlight Type' is set to Glow, then move to 'Character Mouse Over Glow' and move the slider to None. :::You can also get rid of the targeting circle and arrow if you want to from that same set of options if you want. Jeff (talk| ) 04:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::No way to communicate privately unfortunately, but what's your question? Jeff (talk| ) 18:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Bosses and user rights I'm not a boss. I've been around for a while and I'm pretty experienced, but I don't have any authority. And I've made spelling mistakes before - for example, here where I spelled Field Marshal Vishra's name wrong and someone else caught the error. Technically I'm a 'rollbacker', which is a little more advanced than a standard user but not enough so to make me a boss. Standard users can move pages, rollbackers can move images, and it takes a full administrator to delete a page or image or block a misbehaving user. The actual bosses are listed at Admins. As far as K'val Ruins goes, you can actually move that page yourself if you want to do the honors (since you're the one that found the error and all). Jeff (talk| ) 18:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Heya. Icons are complicated - in fact they're such a pain in the butt to deal with that a lot of editors just don't bother trying to do them. They're supposed to be 42x42 pixels - that means it has the entire frame but nothing outside the frame, and yeah you're supposed to look through the list of icons and find the right name. Like I said though, as long as the articles are getting written it's not too big a deal. There's also the copyright aspect, where you're supposed to add to them when you're uploading them because otherwise they're copyright violations, and then you have to add the right categories to them so that they show on the list of icons - so like I said yeah icons can be hard to deal with. :So if I were you I just wouldn't worry about the icons at all. I've been doing them long enough that it's easy for me and I'll probably be by to fix them. As long as you upload the equipment examine window it's usually going to be super-easy for me to add the right icon, and also the icon's the least important part of any equipment page. Probably less than half of our equipment pages have icons. So you know, don't stress out over them and make editing a chore. :For "bluestats" there's two places to look. If you start a new equipment page, there'll be a box with a list of a lot of the commonly used bluestats. If you don't see the one you're looking for there, you can get the full and complete list of them at Template:EquipInformation. On rare occasions SOE will add a new stat, and if you catch one of those, the person to talk to is either User:Chillispike or User:Lordebon, they do most of the template tinkering. Jeff (talk| ) 03:17, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Notes for myself * Review 000469 * Sort out The Enraged Imp * Ruiner's Breastplate (2W 504-06) \aITEM 1128652405 1381063680:Ruiner's Breastplate\/a * Reckless Animosity (WY 504+7-8) \aITEM 1910591821 755228568:Reckless Animosity\/a * Soulcrusher (WY 509-10) \aITEM 103164803 1022432944:Soulcrusher\/a * Viridian Coat of Autumn (511-12) * Wayward Regret (WY 513-14) \aITEM 1350195295 75695081:Wayward Regret\/a * Include aITEMS * Named Primarys and Specials * My Test Area * Relics of the Ethernauts * Expert Collection Item Known Locations Useful Links EQ2 Races used on the Wiki Equipment Icons Icons explained Equipment Information Equipment Effects More Equipment Help Wiki Basics Templates, templates, templates... Helping Out! Verify in-game names 60 Days grats dude! Dedicated Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days! earned by Paceyourself 5 hours ago 60 days, that's insane :) oh well, I got to over 40 at one point in time, but then missed one update by an hour or so... needless to say, I dont wanna try this again. besides, I am scared the next task is 120 days :) lol by the way, i have to warn you also - the most active people on a wiki tend to be sticklers, the bureaucratic type, and people with various mental problems, so you better not reach the top-3 spot, then you might still be save side. ok, now lets see if this comment gets me banned again for 1 month... Admins like to do that. :Please ignore the user above. We appreciate all legitimate contributions. Users that wish to do nothing but troll will always find a cool reception however. You won't have to worry about this particular user now. Sorry for the bother. --lordebon (talk) 17:08, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :: @Rittmeister64 - Thanks for the gratz! :: @Lordebon - Thanks for the support! :: 11:13, November 21, 2013 (UTC)